1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an attachment for use with a visual presenter, and more particularly to an attachment which connects a microscope and a visual presenter which includes a base, a pillar standing on the base and a camera head mounted on a distal end of the pillar and including an imaging lens tube protruding from the camera head, and in which a material such as document or model is placed beneath the imaging lens tube and imaged by the camera head, the image of document or model being produced on a monitor television or projected onto a screen by a video projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese patent application publication, JP-A-2008-193391, discloses one type of visual presenter as described above. More specifically, a visual presenter 100 comprises a base 101, a pillar 102 standing on the base 101, and a camera head 103 provided on a distal end of the pillar 102, as shown in FIG. 6. The pillar 102 of the visual presenter 100 includes an upright portion 102a upstanding on the base 101 and a horizontal portion 102b extending horizontally forward continuously from the upright portion 102a. The horizontal portion 102b has a distal end on which a cylindrical camera head 103 is mounted. An imaging lens tube 104 is provided so as to protrude from the bottom of the camera head 103.
In the above-described visual presenter 100, the material is placed beneath the imaging lens tube 104 and imaged. In one manner of using the visual presenter 100, an eyepiece lens tube of a microscope is located beneath the imaging lens tube 104 of the visual presenter 100, so that an enlarged image of an object to be inspected which is placed on a stage of the microscope is reproduced on a monitor television or the like.
It is desired that an optical axis of the imaging lens of the visual presenter correspond with an optical axis of the eyepiece lens and vice versa when an enlarged image of the object to be inspected is reproduced using the microscope and the visual presenter. However, an installation position of the microscope needs to be minutely adjusted in order that the optical axes of the visual presenter and microscope may correspond with each other, whereupon the minute adjustment of the installation position is unduly troublesome and time-consuming.
Furthermore, when the position of the microscope is adjusted so that the optical axes of the visual presenter and microscope correspond with each other, there is a possibility that a ring attached around an opening surface of the eyepiece lens tube of the microscope may contact with the imaging lens of the visual presenter thereby to damage the imaging lens.